Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for magnetic resonance imaging, as well as a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that operates according to such a method, as well as a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium encoded with programming instructions that cause such a method to be implemented, when a storage medium is loaded into a control computer of a magnetic resonance apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance imaging, frequently T1 relaxation times are quantitatively determined and spatially resolved as a T1 map. The T1 relaxation time, also called spin-lattice relaxation time, is the time that the longitudinal magnetization of the nuclear spins requires in order to return to approximately 63% of its initial value after an excitation from the state of equilibrium. Exposure sequences are used for the preparation of T1 maps. Such sequences sample (i.e. detect signals representing) the relaxation of the longitudinal magnetization back to the state of equilibrium after a preparation pulse.
From the publication Messroghli et al., “High-resolution T1 mapping of the myocardium within a single breath-hold”, Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med. 2004, 11, 168 an pulse sequence for creation of a T1 map is known, in which only inversion pulses are used for preparation of the longitudinal magnetization.
From the publication Chow et al., “T2-dependent errors in MOLLI T1 values: simulations, phantoms, and in-vivo studies:, Journal of Cardiovascular Magnetic Resonance 2012, 14 (Suppl 1), 281 an pulse sequence for creation of a T1 map is known in which only saturation pulses are used for preparation of the longitudinal magnetization.
From the publication Weingartner et al., “Heart-rate independent myocardial T1-mapping using combined saturation and inversion preparation pulses”, Journal of Cardiovascular Magnetic Resonance 2013, 15 (Suppl 1), 46 an pulse sequence for the creation of a T1 map is known, in which inversion pulses for the preparation of the magnetization are used. Prior to the inversion pulses, saturation pulses are used in order to dephase the longitudinal magnetization in the imaging volume.